Drastic Measures
by meilimingzi
Summary: The Phoenix Group is on the run and being hunted down. Lucas Taylor is back in Terra Nova after stopping the attack on the colony at the last moment. However, a new threat is looming over the colony. One that may require drastic measures to stop...
1. Chapter 1

Settlement Name : Terra Nova

Population : 1000

Average Birth Rate : 1 child per couple

Time Left Until Population Collapse : 1 generation

…**...**

The situation was serious. Only one generation. Hope Plaza had not done the best job of recruiting couples with children. Hell, they hadn't recruited many couples at all! Most had been the best docs, scientists, and professionals there were to be had. The only problem was that Terra Novans were not marrying. Whether due to their advanced professions or because of social pressures from back in 2149, most never married. Most of the people brought through the portal were single. Brilliant... but single. Now, Terra Nova would have to go out on her own. The population would have to grow. The status quo would collapse, but the answer to the problem was, in some ways, worse than the problem itself.

"So, as you can see Commander Taylor, we have a bit of a situation on our hands." "I understand that Malcolm, but I don't think you are grasping the enormity of what you are asking me to do." The Commander fell back into his chair. The months since the Phoenix Group had occupied Terra Nova had changed everything. Some for better and some for the worse. The worst situation being the lack of a portal.

"I want to talk to the other doctors and scientists. At least give me a while to think this totally through. Making marriage mandatory is not a light topic, you understand." Malcolm sighed. "I understand the enormity of what I am asking you Commander, but it is for the best. At least for a couple generations. People are nervous about marrying and having kids in a time of worry and fear. But if children are not born, Terra Nova will collapse."

"I propose we use Genetic Identification Pairing. The system works by taking a sample of DNA from every person in Terra Nova, and comparing them to other Terra Novans. The program will match Terra Novans with people who are genetic matches. People who they would be compatible to have children with. It can't, on the other hand, promise happiness. However, I have found that people matched using the program tend to be reasonably happy. When someone is a genetic match, it usually means they are temperamentally and emotionally compatible as well."

"I'll consider it Malcolm. I'll call you." "Of course, sir. How is Lucas?" The Commander smiled. "He is doing well. He received his Physics certification last week. He'll be working in the Theoretical Science Department from now on."

The Commander stood and walked Malcolm to the door. "You do realize that what you are asking would involve my own son? I would be taking away his right to choose his wife. We would taking away the right to choose from every citizen. I love my son, Malcolm. I wish there was another way."

"I understand Commander. This will take away the right to choose from every person. This is the only way though. Goodnight Commander, and tell Lucas I said Congratulations!" The Commander smiled. "I will Malcolm, and I'll call you later with my decision. Goodnight."

The Commander was exhausted. Finally getting rid of Malcolm was a relief. He had never been fond of Malcolm, but he had a point. There was little that could be done. And what could be done was as drastic as it was depressing. The Commander couldn't help but think of his son. He couldn't help but think of everyone's kids. They all had such promising futures that he hoped the decision he was about to make would not negatively impact.

The Commander reached for the telephone. He dialed the number he was so familiar with and asked to speak to Malcolm. "Malcolm, launch the program. I'll announce the new law tomorrow, and be careful Malcolm. We can't afford to mess this up." "Yes sir, I understand," and with that, the Commander walked home. The future of every Terra Novan was about to be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long. Hope everyone enjoys. Please review. _

The bamboo of the rails creaked as Taylor's grip tightened. He wanted nothing more than to do anything but this. But it was essential. He looked out on the gazing crowd. They looked up at him for guidance. What would be their reaction to the news he was bringing? Would they understand? Would they fight it? Would he be made into a pariah? He only had to speak the words to find out.

"People of Terra Nova. You are aware that our colony faces a threat. A threat that doesn't have claws, or teeth, or venom. It is more silent and stealthy. You see it in our school here on the square. There are very few children. There are very few people to continue our legacy. There are too few. That is why the Science team and I have developed an answer. This answer is not was. It will hurt and be hard to adapt too, but our future is at stake. I have seen you endure hardship and sickness. I have seen you endure famine and floods. This is only one more challenge I know we can overcome together, as a community. Dr. Wallace and I have developed a program that takes the DNA of every unmarried Terra Novan and matches that with their genetic match. Someone who suits them genetically. And hopefully emotionally."

There were murmurs in the crowd and gasps and horrified expressions. The commander felt it rip right through him. Never had he felt the burden of leadership fall on him so heavily. But he could not back down. This was vital for the future of man kind. This had to be done.

" The program was launched late last night night, and the results were in by this morning. Here, in my hand, is the result." In his hand was a stack of papers. The future of the citizens, literally in his hands. " Starting today, it will be made mandatory for those who are unmarried to become engaged within 1 month, and married within 2 months. If the person on the list does not suit you, and you know of someone else who you would rather prefer, you are allowed to marry that person. However, everyone must marry. That is law." And with that, the Commander walked back into the command post, to be left to his melancholy thoughts.

What the hell is he thinking. He can not do this. Lucas was livid. He had done his best to assimilate, mostly for her sake. Skye. Oh damn. She was paired with the Shannon boy, he just knew it. Or maybe Hunther, or whatever his name was. He had never hated his father like he did at this moment. He was going to force him to marry some bimbo...Wait?

Lucas looked down at the paper with the matches on it like everyone else and saw what he never thought the would see.

Lucas Taylor / Skye Tate

Damn. If he couldn't muster up the courage before, how was he going to now? It wasn't like he could walk up and say 'Oh Skye, some machine paired us together so lets run off into the sunset together.' Damn father dearest and all his future saving ideas. Now the girl of his dreams was going to be forces to marry him. Absolutely brilliant. And that was when he looked up and off in the distance across the square, he saw Skye glance his way. Oh great. She saw it too. And then she turned and ran, unable to look at Lucas. Lucas turned and started up the wooden steps of the command center. "I think it's time I had a talk with father dearest. Maybe I'll start with 'How do you start to make a woman not hate you.' This is going to be awkward. And with that, he walked through the door of the command center to face his father.

_Special thanks to my reviewers and readers. I would like to advertise my other 2 fanfictions I am working on. "What Mother Russia Demands" in the Eastern Promises section, and "I Would Never" in the Schindler's List section. I will be making fanfictions in 2 other categories too. 2 of the fanfictions will be in the Twilight section. One will be about Caius and Athenadora having a daughter who was lost many years ago, be found again. And the other will have Alice and Edward learning their true pasts, and how Aro is involved. 1 fanfiction will be a Mortal Instruments/ Infernal Devices fanfic. I'm not sure if it will be in the Mortal Instruments section, the Infernal Devices section, or the cross section yet. The story however, will be about the London Institute gang being transported to the present New York Institute. And the other fanfic I am considering is one with Jem and Tessa finally getting married and reminiscing the past. All of these stories on the table under way. So stay tuned... Bye! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter! I would like to thank einzel in particular for writing to me personally. If you like this, check out my other works! Thanks!_

The air was stifling. Lucas felt as if he couldn't breathe. _How am I supposed to start talking to the man after all this time?_ Sure he had talked to his father a few times since he arrived back, and they were living together. But asking where the bacon was in the fridge and having a man to man talk about a woman was a different call. One, Lucas was wondering if he should back out of.

"Lucas," came the voice of his father, standing at the top of the command center, "is something wrong?" Lucas jerked, shocked at being forced into the talk after all, by his own father no less. "Uh, no, I guess I was wanting to talk to you about the Genetic matchmaking program." His father looked shocked. Why, he wasn't sure, considering he is the second most respected scientist in Terra Nova. Then again, he was Dear Dad.

"Then come on up and we will talk." The Commander walked back into the Command Center and held the door for his wayward son. Lucas took a moment, fighting a knee jerk reaction to just stand there, but realized he needed help and his father was the best source of that help. The Commander closed the door behind Lucas, and took a seat across from his son, eying him warily. _Ohh, so father dearest already knows where this is heading and he has been nervous too...interesting._

"So what do you want to talk about?" his father begins, the silence finally becoming to much for him to handle. "Skye." His father's hand starts to shake. A sign, Lucas has learned, that means fear and nervousness. Why? "Why does the thought that I want to talk to you about Skye make you so nervous?"Lucas prods, hoping to make his father spill before he has too. "That is irrelevant. I saw the papers. I know her name came up next to yours. Why do you want to talk to me about her?" Damn, leave it to father to always know my next move. "I came for fatherly advice Dad. You know there is no love lost on her part. How do I change that?" Lucas felt his gut wrench. He was spilling more from himself than he was gaining from another, and that was something he had not yet gotten used too.

"Oh, Lucas, you always think there must be some math equation to things you just have to go about with the heart. You already know what you have to do, I didn't raise you that unfeeling and inept. Although they did tell your mother and I when you were young, that higher IQ levels usually meant the child would be to some degree, socially inept. That's not your problem though. That isn't your problem though. You lack courage to say the things that have to be said, and to do the things that have to be done. You have to appeal to her, try to convince her to look past your past and look to a future that has you in it. I find chocolate usually conveys most of that."

Lucas snorts. "Yes, chocolate, the food that begs the receiver to ask 'Can I forgive the psycho in front of me who tried to kill me and his father and nearly destroyed everything I hold dear?' 'Can I love him?'"The Commander was silent and then he hummed. "Yes, women are a strange bunch." Lucas slouched, visibly deflated at his father's words. He knew deep down that his father was right, he had to talk to Skye before she managed to convince the Shannon boy to marry her instead.

Lucas left the Command Center and his father to his own thoughts. The Commander was shocked Lucas had taken this so well. And his suspicions had bee confirmed. Wash had been seeing things during the occupation of the colony, she had been seeing Lucas fall for Skye.

_There children will beautiful and smart. _The Commander thought as he went back to his paperwork.

_Hah,hah,hah,! Anyone who is familiar with the Big Bang Theory knows where the last thought of the commander's come from. That was what Leonard said to Sheldon in season 1 about Penny. I couldn't help drawing parallels between Lucas and Leonard and Skye and Penny. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads my stories and manged to finish this chapter! You all are great! Please review! And to start conversation, what is you favorite scene or quote from the Big Bang Theory?Leave you thoughts and answers in the reviews. _

_P.S. My favorite scene is from season 1, when Howard asks Penny if she has ever been told how beautiful she is in flawless Russian._


	4. Chapter 4

Please review and follow me and my stories! I love writing them, so I hope you love reading them!

Chapter 4:

The sound of the slamming door caught the attention of Deborah Tate, as her daughter stormed past her out of the kitchen. Skye stopped abruptly, as if caught by some invisible rope and she braced herself firmly against the oak counter top. Deborah was torn, and this feeling only deepened upon hearing the strangled cry of her daughter. Deborah wasn't sure where to start.

"What are you going to do," she asked, as her daughter spun around to meet her gaze with a look that could kill. "What am I going to DO! THAT'S IT! THAT ALL THE ADVICE YOU HAVE FOR ME!?" Skye collapsed in the chair near the table, obviously to distraught to focus her attention on staying upright.

"What am I going to do," her daughter murmured, deep in thought. "I'm going to wipe the smirk off that pig's face, that's what I'm going to do." Deborah, worried about the direction this talk was going, decided now was the time Skye needed some motherly advice. Skye stayed perfectly still as her mother wrapped her in her warm embrace. "You talk about him all the time, you know. You complain about him, rant about him,you complain about his work, about how many girls chase after him. You never stop talking about him. You don't hate him. You can't, because you love him."

Skye recoils from her mother's embrace. "Don't fool yourself. I hate him. He nearly killed you." Deborah scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "No he didn't. He used to come and talk to me all the time. He liked to talk about lots of things, you mostly though." This caught Skye by surprise. "What? No, you must be remembering wrong, you can't be referring to Lucas Taylor. He threatened to throw you off the balcony in the camp!" "Yes, I am referring to Lucas Taylor, and no, he threatened you not me. He knew you wouldn't risk it."

"Besides," Deborah continued, ignoring the opened mouthed stare of her daughter,"he had been coming to talk to me for weeks now." This takes Skye by surprise. "What? When, where? Why had he been meeting you?" "He comes to me for guidance, the same reason you go have dinner with the commander. We meet sometimes at the park, at the market, here... anywhere he feels comfortable. I have been trying to convince him to rebuild a relationship with his father. He says he's not ready yet, though. Most of the time, he just wants to talk about you." "Why would he want to talk about me?"

"Oh Skye, though pig he may be, he's a pig that likes you. You might be looking an incredible chance in the face. Don't throw it away because someone else says you should feel that way. You know the Commander would love to have as his daughter-in-law. You may really be happy with Lucas. Don't do anything rash, think about your real feelings."

And with that, Skye is left to glare out the window over the market place, left deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ohhh! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for, and there is a little bit of Maddy and Mark in this chapter. Just a little though. Please review and follow! I love reviews!_

Chapter 5:

The early morning was foggy and humid, like most mornings in Terra Nova. The bags beneath my eyes let it be known to the whole world that I slept very little the previous night. My dreams, like my conscience mind, were plagued by thoughts about the one man I thought I wanted to fall off a cliff. At least that is what I had thought I wanted. My mind had run mad in my sleep with images of me and Lucas... happy together. I had awoke suddenly each time, to find myself soaked in sweat, and recalling memories that went contrary to my dream Lucas. The memories of my mother, dying on the reed floor of the balcony in the Sixer camp. Her hands and face, nothing more than skin stretched taught against bone.

_Lucas had been at least partly responsible. He had destroyed Terra Nova out of imagined hate and spite against his father. Skye herself had awoken in the hospital 2 days after the attack. A mortar, launched by the Phoenix soldiers, had crashed through the roof of her unit and nearly killed her. Skye had awoken to a soldier stationed at her bedside and a curtain pulled around her bed, which was unusual and generally only done when a person had recently visited to give some privacy. The soldier had briskly walked away at the first sight of Skye waking up, and quickly hurried off to contact someone. Skye had not stopped to process the possibility of who he was contacting. She had been to overcome with worry and fear for her mother, who was still recovering from her long extended case of Sincyllic fever._

_When Skye had found her mother, her relief flooded and pushed all other thoughts from her mind. Now, she and her mother had to kick into survivor mode... but last night, she had plenty of time to mull over the memory. The curtain, the soldier, her expertly stitched head and thigh..._

(Back to the present)

Earlier that morning, Skye had knocked on her mothers bedroom door. The rustling of cover and the pinging of an old spring mattress let Skye know her mother was up. When the door finally creaked open, Skye was sorry for awakening her mother so early. But her mothers smile let her know all was forgiven.

"Mom, I need to ask you something. You know when I woke up, after the attack, and there was a soldier stationed at my bedside? Did you do that?" Deborah was obviously rather taken aback. "No, dear. I thought you knew?" If Skye had a sinking feeling in her stomach 5 minutes ago, then she was ready to pass out now. "You thought I knew? Knew what? Wasn't the curtain pulled around the bed because you had come to visit me?"

Deborah finally caught on to where this was going. She smiled sadly at her daughter, who was beautiful still even with bags beneath her eyes from lack of sleep. Deborah wished she could take away the worry and fear her daughter was experiencing these days. Her Skye, so strong willed and courageous, had never felt or needed a helping hand in her life. She had seemed cut out to be a leader. She had picked up her life after the attack and worked through the pain of broken ribs and a skull fracture, in the desperate attempt to build a shelter against the coming monsoon season. She could help a friend or a neighbor through anything. She decided later on to become a doctor, shadowing Dr. Shannon most days, and helping patients through the pains and sicknesses of everyday life in a colony with no connection to the future.

But when it was Skye who was lost, only she could help herself. Skye was positively frightened now, at the possibility of what her mother was implying. Yes, Deborah thought, I should make sure she knows. "Skye, the curtain was pulled around the bed, because Lucas had just been there to see you. The soldier was placed at your bedside to contact Lucas when you gained consciousness. But by the time he got there, which was very quick if Lucas is to be believed, you had already darted home you were so worried about me."

Skye, unable to keep herself standing, slipped to the floor. Skye poured over her mothers words, taking in everything it meant. "Mom, what do you mean, 'If Lucas is to be believed?'" "Oh, well, he left you only a few minuted before, to come lament to me. He was distraught after he found you in the rubble of the house and was constantly worried those 2 days. He seemed a little unhinged if I do say so, and I don't think it was the running of the colony and the rebellion that was causing it."

Deborah patted her daughter on the shoulder and whispered, "I'll go make some eggs and toast. Okay?" Skye nodded, and Deborah left soundlessly, giving her daughter some room to contemplate. Skye sat in silence as the sound and smell of frying eggs filled the house, her mind churning with thoughts coming and going so fast she couldn't even mull over them. Skye realized though, that it was time to stop running. She wanted, no, **needed **answers.

And that was how Skye found herself walking in the early morning fog through the market place. The silence was quickly being overtaken by early morning shoppers, emerging from their homes to purchase food and necessities for the day. Skye walked, oblivious to the people around her, heading straight across the plaza to the main road through Terra Nova. Commander Taylor, who lived across the colony, was currently living with and trying to help rehabilitate his son. And that was precisely who Skye hoped to see. Well... hope was a strong word.

As Skye passed the hospital, Maddy Shannon emerged onto the road, holding hands with Mark. Skye stopped and quickly moved to the side of the road, really not in the mood to talk with Maddy. She watched as Maddy leaned in and let her head rest on Mark's shoulder, the picture of true love. Skye couldn't help but wonder how Maddy got so lucky. Maddy had been paired with Mark in the DNA testing that had determined the fate of every single person living in the colony. Maddy was lucky. She was in love with the man who she was paired with. And Skye was currently trying to hold herself together for the conversation soon to take place.

The unit belonging to the two Taylor's was just up the road now. The house looked a if the occupants were still asleep, but Skye knew better. The Commander was up at 5:30 a.m. Every morning like clockwork. Skye knocked on the door and waited. A low cursing warned her that the Commander was not decent. She waited a moment more and the door opened, the Commander standing in the threshold. Whoever he was expecting at the door, it hadn't been Skye. His stern face quickly melted into one of startled surprise.

"Skye, what are you doing here this early? Is something wrong?" The worried look on the Commander's face reminded Skye of her father, who had died many years ago. The memory, which stung even to this day, spurred her on to ask her question. "No, no, I was just here to see if I could talk to Lucas?" In reply, Skye could hear the sound of crashing pots and pans in the kitchen, followed heartily by steady stream of cursing. Skye knew that voice. Apparently Lucas was listening in the kitchen.

The Commander opened the door the rest of the way, and ushered Skye through into the living area. The kitchen, which was just to the left of the door, was a mess of pots and pans strewn on the floor. Apparently Lucas, who was currently on his hands and knees, had been so startled she wanted to talk to him, that he backed into the sink, which held a towering stack of dirty cookware. Skye did her best not to laugh, but the Commander did no such thing. His laughing was obviously causing his son a great deal of anger. The Commander held out a place mat to Skye. "Go sit at the table. I'll bring some eggs and bacon over, and we can talk over breakfast."

Skye, who didn't think this was ideal, hesitated. But in the end, her desire for food, winning out over embarrassment. She did turn down the food her mother had cooked. She took a seat next to the Commander, who sat at the head of the table. Lucas soon joined them, and silence rang for the first few minutes as they ate in silence. "So Skye, what did you want to talk to Lucas about?"

She swallowed rather hard, taken aback at the suddenness of the question. She thought, somewhat bitterly, that she heard the faint sound of hope in the Commander's voice. "Well, umm, I thought that maybe I would ask him about some recent events. Like when he sat by my bedside after the attack? Maybe I would ask him why?" The Commander picked up another piece of bacon, and contemplated silently waiting for his son to answer. Apparently, this was old news to the Commander. Did everyone except Skye know about Lucas's attraction to her? Lucas took a moment, but when he looked at Skye again, his face was masked in humor.

"So, you finally figured out that I have the hots for you. Who told you? Your Mom? I'm gonna let you on to something. When two guys get into a fight over you and then the winner lets the loser go because you asked him too, guys don't do that to be nice. Guys don't stroke you hair in a bar, just to be nice. Guys don't sit by your sick bed, just to be nice. Oh, look, it only took you 3 months to catch on to the obvious. So yeah, I sat by your bed like a lovesick idiot just to be rejected in the following weeks."

The Commander was fully uncomfortable at this point and decided to leave us alone. When he finally exited the kitchen for the bedroom, I looked back at Lucas. His stare was intense and bored a hole through me. My stare was just as intense, as I spat back, "What part of I don't like you do you not understand?" Lucas's laughter rang through the house he attempted to gain control of himself again. "What part do I not understand? I don't understand how you can hate me, but be unable to stop talking about me. " The look of shock on my face must have said it all. He pushed on. "Oh yes, your mother is more than happy to tell me about how you talk about me in your sleep-," and I launched myself across the table at his throat. "How dare you, you wretched ass, you filthy, slimy, disgusting, perverted ass!" I screamed, as I wrestled him to the ground. My fist, curled into a ball by this point, made contact with his nose and made a pleasant crunching sound.

But then, something strange happened, like the universe fell into place and all the puzzle pieces snapped together to form a full picture. Time slowed, and all I could see was Lucas. All of a sudden, my own mind clicked and all my emotions started to make sense. It wasn't happiness, and it wasn't bliss, but rather a full understanding of my situation and everything it entailed. There was no point in hating Lucas at this point. It was futile. I felt dread and hope and fear, all at once, as my mind processed the implications of the situation I found myself in._ Oh, damn. I'm in love with this asshole. _But I wasn't able to mourn over this fact, as I was startled out of my realization by Lucas himself. He leaned up from under me on the floor, and pressed his lips against mine. His lips tasted like salt and iron from the blood of his broken nose as they moved and molded against mine. My hands, clammy and shaking, moved into his hair. I could feel the scar that was left from the Nykoraptor, but more than that, I could feel his lips against mine in perfect sync. It was heaven and hell at once. But over all, it felt right.

"Hmhm." I jumped at the sound coming from the doorway. The Commander, who was leaning against the door frame looked smug. He stared at his son, who at this point finally had to grip the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding, and then at me. I realized after a moment what this must look like. One hell of a way to start a romance. I had just broken Lucas's nose, and had his blood smeared on my face. The Commander didn't judge me though, and patted his son on the back. He laughed and chuckled and left us to ourselves again. This time, Lucas picked himself up off the floor, then gave me his hand.

Now that we weren't kissing, I had no idea what to say or do. Lucas was smiling though like an idiot though, so apparently this didn't pose such a great embarrassment for him. He leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. "First, I'm going to visit the infirmary to have my nose fixed, and then I'm going to go to work, but tonight we'll go to the bar and eat there together." He winked at me as he left the house, and walked down the street with the broken nose I had given him not three minutes ago.

_And let the romance begin, huh? What did you all think? Please review and critique, because I thrive on a steady diet of reviews. And I would like to give a special thanks to __einzel, __for her kind reviews and encouragement. Einzel, I hope you enjoy the tiny Maddy/Mark moment in this chapter. There will be more soon, but this chapter originally didn't have any, so I threw one in at last minute just for you!_


	6. Chapter 6

_First of all, in the last chapter in I wrote a thank you to Einzel but the computer spell-checked it to 'she' instead of 'he'. Sorry about that Einzel, and I love your work by the way! This is a chapter from Lucas's POV. Please review!_

The morning sun was warm on Lucas's skin as he walked away from the house towards the infirmary. "Let my father take from that what he may," Lucas thought. His father looked both shocked and amused at the same time, and he had never seen Skye look so embarrassed. It made Lucas's heart soar that she had not planned that move obviously. She really did have feelings for him deep down. Lucas had been losing hope. The Commander had been nudging his son to start a relationship, but Lucas had been holding out hope. He had a feeling that the Commander suspected he was in love with Skye, but had some reservations about the two of them being together. Taylor was very colse to Skye and want the best for her. He wanted her to be happy and Lucas knew this. On the one hnd, Taylor thought Lucas was the best. He was his son after all. But he also knew Lucas was volatile and unpredictable, exactly what you don't want in a son-in-law.

Lucas was sure he could convince his father to go along with this and he was positive he could make Skye love him even more that she already did, and so he walked into the infirmary to have his broken trophy of a nose, fixed. There was some pain as Doc Shannon straightened it, but otherwise Lucas was fine.

He wondered what they would talk about at the bar that night. What would she wear? He hoped she wore her hair down and let hm hold her hand, but knew that was probably too much to ask for at once. Doc Shannon gave him a tight smile and he knew she was having a hard time with her son after losing his girlfriend. "You're alright now. My I ask how this happened?" "Skye punched me. I deserved it though. Thanks Doc."

Lucas walked out into the main plaza of the colony only to find his father walking towards him. He stopped, but decided there was nowhere for him to go other than to his father. "So...you and Skye,huh?" The Commander looked happy and worried at once obviously torn. "Yeah, me and Skye.""Well, just don't do anything stupid, and try to make it work. Honestly, I need this DNA program to work. If you and Skye are together it will bolster support for the program and I need it right now." Lucas stopped and slammed a palm against his fathers chest. "You are not going to make me and Skye a propaganda project. If we make it, we make it. And if we lose, we lose. I am not trying to make this work for the sake of this colony, I am trying to make it work for me and Skye. Never think otherwise."

Lucas stormed away, leaving his father in the plaza. The DNA project, now known as the Archangel Project, was having some problems. Many people had fully embraced the program, frightened that the colony may not survive to repopulate the Earth. Others had resented the loss of free will, and who wouldn't? At its core, the Archangel Project was genetic and social engineering. Science determining the future of an individual instead of the individual themselves. Most Terra Novans, however, gave up their autonomy for the sake of the colony when they walked through the portal. Now, babies as young as newborns were being tested for potential matches, and once a match was found it was law.

In all fairness, though, the program was also successful at matching peoples personalities and interests. There had been very few reports of matches gone wrong in the last few weeks, then again, everyone was still adjusting.

Lucas entered his lab, and was surprised to see Mira sitting at his station. Mira had also turned herself over with Lucas with the promise that Commander Taylor would get Sheriff Shannon to rescue her daughter in that last foray into the future. Sienna had been waiting at Hope Plaza, ready to transmit a message to her mother that the employers would use to black mail Mira. Shannon grabbed the girl, blew up Hope Plaza, and made back to Taylor. Mira had since become Sheriff Shannon's Deputy and Commander Taylor's Top Security Adviser since Washington was dead. Turns out Taylor was right when he told Mira in another universe they would make a pretty good team, but it was this universe it turned out to be true.

"What are you doing here Mira?" He asked, hoping to get her to go away. "I was just dropping off the ore you asked for. What happened to your face? You and Daddy get into a bitch fight?" "I'll have you know this is a love mark from my admirer. Makes me look bad ass, don't you think?""No, it makes you look like you got decked by a girl and you like it rough." Mira smirked, obviously happy with herself. "Anyway, I need to get back to the Command Center. I'll see you later."

Lucas looked down at the ore he needed to make new prototype of generator that would be used to electrify the colony fence to repel medium and larger dinos. It was his first project since opening the portal and he hoped to ingratiate himself to the remaining skeptical Terra Novans by showing her was an asset instead of a liability. So he sat down and started thinking about generators Skye.

_Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry it took me so long to update!_


End file.
